The invention relates to a process for the production of a picture postcard, comprising the provision of a support with an adhesive layer and the placing of a picture thereon. Such a process is known from EP-A-0,2468740. Here a protective film is applied to a support provided with an adhesive layer, and a transparent layer provided with an adhesive layer is applied thereto. A postcard with photograph is obtained by moving the support and the transparent layer apart at the place where the protective layer is provided and removing the protective layer, and then inserting a photograph and moving the support and the transparent layer towards each other. This process has the disadvantage that it is very complex, because it is necessary to provide a large number of layers. Besides, there is no guarantee at all that the photograph is going to be placed correctly relative to the support. Moreover, when the support and the transparent layer are being written on by hand and the protective layer is being removed a situation arises in which irregularities can easily occur.
FR-A-2,588,214 discloses a postcard comprising a support which has placed on it a double-sided bonding partion of material which is smaller than the dimensions of the support, and with a protective film placed thereon. After removal of the protective film, a photograph can be placed. The disadvantage here is that such a card is particularly difficult to produce, because starting from the support a smaller part of double-sided adhesive strip with protective film applied thereto has to be placed on it. The double-sided adhesive strip can never serve as the means of conveyance on which the support or picture is placed, following by the cutting out of the combination thus formed, as proposed according to the invention.